


Sorry about my cat

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, catsitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My cat sneaked out onto the balcony and into you open window and he has this habit of destroying furniture and pissing everywhere so I followed him inside and you came home earlier than I expected and found me in the middle of your living room and honestly I'm not a burglar"</p><p> </p><p>Tumblr prompt from @ass-gardiann</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry about my cat

**Author's Note:**

> I just LOVE this promt and I'm bored.  
> Send me a prompt or just talk to me on Tumblr @sadlyamundane

Simon hates that damned cat. It already ruined his good sofa, two sweaters and peed in more places than Simon could count. But he kept reminding himself, you're doing this for Clary. Clary who was doing it for Jace, who was doing it for Isabelle, who was doing it for Alec and Magnus. Okay so he gets it that Isabelle is allergic to the damn furball, Jace has to work and Clary can't take care of another living being.

Simon always begged his mother to get him and his sister a pet when they were younger but now, standing on a ledge and slowing creeping towards his neighbours opened bedroom window.Honestly who left their window open in New York City? but then Simon remembers he's on the seventeenth floor. "Don't look down, Clary owes me so much for this" he mutterred to himself. 

 

"Oh god" he was now shaking with faer, why did he have to look down. Yellow cabs and passed in a blur and the pedestrians looked like little bugs going about their way. He finally managed to stumble through the window. Simon eyes travelledd up and down the dark room, the walls were painted in a dark purple, unlike his own that was covered in posters The bed was neatly made with a thick black and white duvet, Simon was impressed, giving that a guy lives here. 

Simon glanced at his watch and let out a sign in relief. He may or may not know his neighbour, Mr Santiago's schedule. Now don't go calling him a creep. He jsut so happen to come home from his eveing accounting class ten mintues before his neighbour leaves for work every Tuesday and Thursday, and he comes home the following mornings at promtly 10 o'clock which is the time Simon leaves for his shift at Java Jace.

Which meant that Simon had an hour to get Chairman Meow and get out. It seemed simple but no, the sound of something being ripped outside had to remind him that the cat he was dealing with was really Lucifer.

Simon made a dash for the door but slipped and landed on the floor instead. Chairman meow purred and walked between on Simon's legs and stopped ontill he was sitting directly on the boy's chest. 

"Hey buddy" Simon called softly hoping not to make the cat run off again. "c'mere" he tried to grab the cat but Chairman meow slipped out of his fingers.

"fuck" he silently cursed running out of the room and head first into something hard. "fuck, Magnus I hate that damned cat".

"Well my name isn't Magnus and I most certainly don't have a cat" A voice said, sartteling the shit out of Simon.

He looked up to be met with the sight of an angel.

"I'm so sorry, oh god, my friend's in here so I had to come get him and I'm just babysitting for Alec and Magnus and Jace because he was Isab-"

"Please be quite" 

"I swaer I'm not breaking in or anything, I live next door and you must be Mr Sntiago and" Raphael glared at the rambling boy in front of him "Okay I'll stop talking now"

"good" Raphael rolled his eyes "wait how do you know my name?" he asked, his eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"I'm Simon, I live next door?" Simon wasn't sure if he was asking or telling but the words were out of his mouth before he can stop them.

"Well you smell like piss Simon" Simon sniffed at his shirt and almost puked.

"It's just that the cat pee on my shirt and o-on your um on your floor"

Raphael's jaw clenched and unclenched. He took pride in keeping his apartment up to par and then some guy and his cat were causeing a mess. But he liked the boy and his stupid rambling and well he did like cats as well.

So he settled for a quick forget about it. "where's your cat?" he then asked the boy that was starting at him. A loud crash answered his question. They both made it back in Raphael's bedroom just in time to see the little one climbing back out of the window from which it came. 

A photo frame laid face down on the floor, glass shrards scattered around the white tiles. 

"I'm so sorry Mr Santiago about this and something that ripped outside" Simon bit down on his lips nervously.

Raphael just bent down and picked the broken picture frame.

Simon's jaws dropped when he saw the person besides Raphael in the picture. "You know Magnus Bane?".

"Si idota, why'd you think I'd leave my window open?" Raphael asked and Simon was still lost for words.

"He told me you'd be taking care of his 'baby' since the others are occupied and I had to make sure you know everything went smoothly.

"Right I should um I should leave now" Simon commentted after a long pause, with awkawrd glances. A little pink blush settling on his cheecks. 

"Simon" Raphael called before the other boy can fit himself into the pen window. "Use the front door".

"Right" Simon mummered. "Thanks Mr Santiago"

"It's Raphael" the other said opening the door. "you should um ya know come over sometimes" he added "but through the door" he winked before closing the door and leaving a baffled Simon Lewis standing with rosy red cheecks and foolish grin.

Perhaps, he wouldn't mind babysitting Chariman meow again.


End file.
